


Big Crime and the Missing Mixtape

by Iconically



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't write often, Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights, Tommy is vibing, big fear, dream needs to keep his dignity, honestly don't know what i'm doing, tubbo and Tommy gets chased asmr, ybln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconically/pseuds/Iconically
Summary: Tubbo learns that his friends mixtape is missing, so it's time to be Big Crime and steal it back!(set in the Younger Brothers and Longer Nights au, by Lillian_nator!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Big Crime and the Missing Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).



Tubbo was stuck and he didn't know who could help him. He didn't mean stuck as in like, up a tree, though it wouldn't be the first time it had happened, no. He was standing in Dream's room, in one of his infamous parties, about to steal his best friends mixtape back. Now how did he get here? Funny story actually…

So Tommy had been telling him that him and Phil were bullying Bad earlier on, it was actually a pretty funny story, he hadn't expected that of Phil! But that's when Tubbo made the fatal mistake of asking Tommy why he hadn't seen his mixtapes in a while. Tommy's face had immediately shifted into a mixed look of concern and upset before he said "I really don't know Big man, they're both fuckin missing! It was after one of Big D's parties when I realised both of them were gone." Tommy sighed after he said it and almost immediately Tubbo's brain got to work, before he nodded to Tommy "Dream's hosting a party tonight, yeah?" Tommy nodded in response and Tubbo grinned "Then I'll search the house! Like.. Like a robber! Big crime!" Tommy blinked before laughing and said to Tubbo "alright Tubbo. What are you gonna do if you find it though?" Tubbo paused before saying "I'm gonna jump out his window and run for it!" "So you're just planning on fuckin legging it?" Tubbo nodded and the boys made eye contact before laughing hysterically, getting a look from some nearby people. Tommy tried to reign in his breathing and said "Aren't you going to be drinking though?" Causing Tubbo to nod and Tommy sighed with a grin "You're an absolute mad lad. You're just going to leg it home?" and then that's when tubbo realised there was a major fault in his plan, Eret. So he looked at Tommy and said "I think I'll leg it to that weird abandoned park, will you meet me there?" and Tommy had just simply nodded.

So here he was! In Dream's room, kinda tipsy, about to search the place for the mix tape. He wasn't honestly expecting to find it, so when he did, he gasped loudly and sent a text to Tommy, opening the window as he did and pocketing the mix tape.

 _Tubbo__ : Tommy I fohnd the miztale!!!

 _Tommyinnit_ : tubbi I barely understsnd you but OK!

 _Tubbo__ : im leggjn it now!!

Tubbo was interrupted by the man himself, Dream. "Tubbo, what are you-?" before he spotted what was in his hand "oh, wait a minute-!" he was cut off by the fact that tubbo had just climbed out the window and faceplanted onto the grass below, before getting up and sprinting wobbly, with Tommy following behind, Dream, to save his dignity, hopped out the window and started chasing after them, causing both boys to scream loudly. If you ask Tommy what happened after that, he'd tell you that Dream knocked tubbo out. If you ask Dream, he'd say Tubbo fainted. If you asked Tubbo, he'd say he didn't know, he just passed out. But what they all do know, is that Dream still had the mix tape and Tommy, knowing that Dream had stolen his prized possessions? Well. He was pissed! That's a story for another day, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's blue and this is like, my second fic or something? I'm not the most confident writer but I tried really hard!


End file.
